


I Dont Think You Ever Wanted This To Work.

by CrystalClearTears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Isolation, M/M, Physical Abuse, Swearing, Unsympathetic Patton, Violence, or atleast cutting people off from their friends, patton being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalClearTears/pseuds/CrystalClearTears
Summary: “I don’t think you ever wanted this to work. You never tried.” U!Patton to Virgil -ThatonenerdphotographerVirgil is thankful that he has internet friends. He really is. ;)





	I Dont Think You Ever Wanted This To Work.

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many requests i have to write. im fine :,)

**“I don’t think you ever wanted this to work. You never tried.” U!Patton to Virgil -Thatonenerdphotographer**

Patton and Virgil have been together for years and known each other even longer. Most people would say they’re the perfect couple.

Except Virgil.

But Virgil couldn’t say that. Nobody would believe him if he talked about what Patton's done to him. Nobody except some internet friends he has that Patton doesn’t know about. They’ve been his only friends for years. Or at least his only real friends. All of his real-life friends have been scared away by Patton.

Virgil sits up as he hears his phone ding quietly, having been procrastinating getting up from bed, he checks his notifications and smiles as he reads the messages.

_TheDramaticOne_: hey!!!! Does anyone ever really wanna meet up irl??? Cause well I REALLY do (but that might be because youre all sooooo amazing <3)

_Liar-Liar-Pants-on-fire_: hell to the yes. (also lies….)

Virgil shook his head at his friends, he was glad Patton was out, he didn’t have to pretend not to be texting them now. He gets up and changes into a hoodie he got from Ro and some jeans.

_ EmoNightmare:_ ugh I wish… you know that Patton is a dick about this kinda stuff tho :/

_CHAOTIC—BITCH_: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE AID THIS: KILL HIM!!!

_Liar-Liar-Pants-on-fire_: DON’T.

_ TheDramaticOne:_ REMUS NO!!!!!

_CHAOTIC—BITCH_: FINE THEN JUST BREAK UP WITHJ HIM DUH

_ TheDramaticOne:_ K yeah <3^^^^

Virgil rolled his eyes and got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, where he was expecting no one to be there, but got a shock when he saw Patton standing there, fully dressed and sipping his coffee. “Good morning love! Where did you get that hoodie? And what are you doing on that phone of yours?” Patton walked over to him and reached for his phone.

“Nothing!” Virgil shoved his phone away before Patton could grab it. He frowned and reached for the phone again. This time he got it.

“What is going on with you?” Patton shook his head and then looked at the messages on Virgil’s phone. “What. Is. THIS?” Patton looked up, a sneer on his face and hatred in his eyes. Shit. He needs an excuse. An excuse?

“I- um.. It’s not what it looks like…” Virgil starts to slowly back away. Come on think, think, THINK! Why can’t he think of anything?! His breath hitches as his back hits the wall.

“NOT. WHAT. IT. LOOKS. LIKE.” Patton dropped the phone and took a step with each word. Tilting his head to the side, a forced and very angry smile spreading onto his face. “Virgil…Love….Who are those people and WHY do you think it’s acceptable for them AND you talk about me, you’re loving boyfriend of 5 YEARS, like that? After all this time… **I don’t think you ever wanted this to work. You never even tried.** You’ve hated me that much all this time huh? WELL FUCK THAT. WE CAN AND WILL STAY TOGETHER YOU HEAR ME!?” At that last sentence, he grabs his half-empty mug and threw it at Virgil, narrowly missing his head. Virgil yelped and made a split-second decision. He dived for the phone and ran back to the bedroom, locking the door and pushing the dresser in front of it, knowing damn well that won’t give him much time. He hears Patton yelling and banging on the door. He looks at his phone and types a message through the tears now falling down his cheeks.

_ EmoNightmare:_ help ,me jh3esues Christ ps hesgonna kill mee fucklfuckfcukfuck

_Liar-Liar-Pants-on-fire:_ Vee? HOLY FUCK VEE IS THIS PATTON?

_TheDramaticOne:_ Virgil please tell us Where are you im gonna pick you up You still livew around here right??

_CHAOTIC—BITCH_: Come on you can do this Im gonna fucking kill that asshat

_ EmoNightmare_: its p[atton he read the mesaasges amd hes puisseed I stil libve here plsa get mehol.y fuck hes gonnna break thedoor

_TheDramaticOne:_ Climb out the window ill meet you there.

Virgil shoved his phone in his pocket. Patton’s yells were getting louder and louder. He stumbled towards the window that was just beside the bed and pulled on it trying to get the dumb thing open. Eventually, he tugged it open and swung his legs over the side, god he was lucky he lived on the first floor of this apartment. He jumped out and stumbled a bit. He heard Patton finally get through his mini barricade and he started sprinting. He ran around the corner and pulled his phone out.

_EmoNightmare:_ where awr u???

_ TheDramaticOne_: Main entrance of the Gilligan Apartments. That’s where vyou live right?

_ Liar-Liar-Pants-on-fire:_ YOU ARENT SURE?

_TheDramaticOne:_ oh im sorry thst im doubting myself in this situation

_EmoNightmare:_ yuoe arwe right ill be=there in am opkmernt

He threw his in his pocket and ran towards the main entrance, rubbing the tears of his face. Once he arrived, he glances around the parking lot. Where could he be?? He can’t stay here long or Patton will find him.

“Virgil?” A voice from behind him spoke. He turned and saw who he assumed was Roman. Tall, black hair, worried expression, must be. “Virgil, is that you?”

“Roman.” He muttered and tackled him into a hug. Roman wrapped his arms around him and petted hi hair, calming him down. Everything is gonna be better now.


End file.
